


Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The first snow has fallen at Hogwarts, what will two Slytherins get into?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: DAY 2 has approached quickly. Hopefully you all enjoyed DAY 1! Luckily these all can be read individually, so you can pick them up at any time! :) Thanks to my dramione84 for this prompt! Also thank you to dramione84 for the review and k-lynne317 for the comment on AO3! :) 
> 
> Title: Do You Want to Build A Snowman?  
> Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: The first snow has fallen at Hogwarts, what will two Slytherins get into?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> As always, please remember to review if you enjoyed!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The first real snow had just fallen at Hogwarts, bringing new life in its wake. The sun reflected off the snowflakes shining light everywhere. It was that very reflection of light that woke Albus from his slumber on this a lazy Saturday at the start of the winter season.

Excitement flooded his eyes as he looked out the window and saw big, fluffy snowflakes floating from the sky to the ground. Every inch of the courtyard was covered, or at least from what he could see out the dungeon windows.

 _It's the perfect day to build a snowman_ , he thought.

He hopped out of bed and walked over to where Scorpius was fast asleep. A wicked thought popped into his head as he looked down at his friend then back to the snow covered window a sly smile crept upon his face. With the idea brewed in his mind, he walked over the window in their room.

Opening the window as quietly as he could, Albus reached out and grabbed a handful of snow. Then he crept back to Scorpius's bed and held the handful of snow just inches above his face.

"Three...two..one," Albus whispered as he quickly turned his hand over and the snow fell onto Scorpius's face.

The chill hit him before he actually felt the snow on his cheek. He had started to open his eyes just seconds before the snow landed.

"What the bloody hell?" Scorpius screamed as he shot straight up in bed brushing the snow off his face and into his lap. He glared at Albus who was keeled over laughing at the reaction Scorpius had to his little prank.

Albus couldn't stop laughing. The reaction was everything he was hoping for and more. Every time he started to speak, all that would come out his mouth was laughter. That was until Scorpius threw the snow back at him.

"Hey!" Albus managed to say in between fits of laughter as he brushed the snow off his chest and onto the floor, "No need for that, now. Let's go outside and build a snowman. The weather is just right outside."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "What if I wanted to have a lie in? Besides it's Saturday, who gets up early on a Saturday?"

"Slytherins who want the chance to pull pranks on people in the snow," Albus said cheekily, hoping that the possibility of causing some trouble would urge Scorpius out of bed. Much to his delight, it was just enough to drag him out of bed.

***

Scorpius was rolling the base for their snowman towards where Albus was rolling the head and the middle snowball when an idea popped into his head. It was time to get Albus back for his little wake up call this morning. Just throwing the snow at him wasn't enough though. It was time to get even.

Albus had his back turned to Scorpius as he approached quickly. The sound of crunching snow coming towards him was his only warning when he looked back over his shoulder seeing Scorpius running towards him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Scorpius, no!" Albus yelled, but it was too late as Scorpius reached him and knocked him on his back into the snow. Laughter spilling uncontrollably from both boys as they somersaulted over and over until they were a few feet away from the start of their snowman.

Scorpius had Albus pinned on his back holding his arms out to either side of his head when they stopped tumbling. His legs tucked firmly against either side of Albus's torso. His face just inches away from Albus's as the laughter subsided. Each looking into the other's eyes, seeing just the flicker of a small spark of attraction beginning to form.

"Payback, buddy," Scorpius snickered as he climbed off of Albus. He extended a hand to help him up off his back once he was standing again.

"I just dropped a little snow on your face. You tackled me into a whole bunch of snow! How is that payback?" Albus exclaimed with a smile on his face He wasn't mad at Scorpius, in fact, he was actually upset with himself that he didn't think of the idea first.

Scorpius just shrugged and turned his attention back to the snowman they were building. He grabbed the centerpiece that Albus had been making and lifted it onto the base, followed quickly by the head. Proud of the creation so far, the boys went in search of eyes, a nose, a mouth, arms, and buttons.

They returned with the items they needed and finished assembling their snowman and even donned him in a Slytherin scarf. They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Excellent," they whispered in unison as they turned to each other with a smile. They decided that they were going to leave him there and see if he lasted through the rest of the day as they went in search of more mischief they could cause.


End file.
